


Crazy Moon (Interlude)

by caleyedoscope



Series: Claire de Lune [5]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee, SMTown, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho wakes to a strange smell wafting through the house, something he hasn’t smelled in centuries…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Moon (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> i swore i wasn’t going to do this horrible cliche thing. but. here we are. it became important to the plot i wanted. this does not happen in briggs’ novels. :|||||| but whatever.

Yunho has a long term plan for his pack and it’s constantly simmering in the back of his mind. It’s very general for the most part, leaving room for error and surprises and new additions, but it gives Yunho peace and makes him think he has a better handle on keeping track of his wolves.  
  
And they need each other now more than ever, since only last week, the werewolves in North America had revealed themselves to the world.  
  
Dangerous business, revelation, and Eric’s ordered all the Alpha’s to keep a low profile. The problem is, Yunho’s pack attracts the strange and unexplainable, and that’s one thing that’s very difficult to predict.  
  
Two weeks after he’d fixed his bond (permanently) with Jaejoong, Yunho wakes up to a strange scent and knows that something else has gone wrong. It’s not a bad smell, per say, but it’s one that’s vaguely familiar and brings up unpleasant memories. He just can’t pin down why.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Jaejoong’s threaded an arm around Yunho’s middle. Their shiny new bond has connected them in ways Yunho never thought possible, privacy between them now virtually nonexistent unless they meticulously plan for it, shutting down the connection to clear their minds. Yunho loves Jaejoong dearly but sometimes it’s necessary to be by himself.  
  
Sleep is something that has synced at a scarily identical capacity; if one of them wakes, the other is only seconds in following. Yunho feels a little bad because Jaejoong had blocked their bond last night in order to stay up and finish writing one of the final chapters of his latest novel. It isn’t a lot of sleep.  
  
Yunho kisses him in apology. “Do you smell that?”  
  
Jaejoong sniffs the air cautiously. “It’s…enticing? I think if I didn’t want you so badly I’d try and roll around in it. Maybe. Is someone cooking?”  
  
Yunho snorts. This is not a food smell. He rolls out of the bed, pulling on pants and a shirt, following the scent down the hall and towards one of the bedrooms. Sulli’s bedroom.  
  
Quite suddenly, Yunho thinks he knows what the aroma is, even though it’s been centuries since he’d last encountered it, and he dashes the final few steps to Sulli’s door, throwing it open.  
  
Sulli’s soaked with sweat, the sweet, intoxicating scent rolling off of her even as she sleeps and Yunho immediately regrets not shutting the door. The smell is going to wake any wolves that haven’t already been roused. He’s no longer in the dark as to what this is and he doesn’t have time to block his shock.  
  
Jaejoong’s in the doorway in a second. “Holy shit.”  
  
There’s a bang from downstairs and Yunho remembers he’d called a pack meeting last night and his entire pack, including the new wolves they rescued, had all slept over. Before he can even process his thought, Jaejoong’s running for Minho’s room—but he needn’t have. Sulli’s mate-to-be stumbles out of the doorway, eyes bleeding gold and bordering on white.  
  
“Mate.” It’s not said in a human voice.  
  
“Minho?” Sulli says.  
  
Yunho realizes a beat too late that Sulli isn’t wearing anything  _but_  a t-shirt, and when she throws the covers back the smell intensifies ten-fold. “Stay in the bed,” he orders, and she scrambles to obey, slamming her head awkwardly against the wall. “Wrap the blanket back around you.” She dives for the covers.  
  
“Mate,” Minho’s voice says from the doorway.  
  
Yunho allows him to come inside, but orders him to stay standing. “Your mate is safe. No one is going to touch her. But that includes you, Minho, leave her be.”  
  
“She is my mate.”  
  
“I know,” Yunho rests a hand on his shoulder. “I know she is. We’ll figure this out, I promise. But you need to control yourself. Stand there and do not move. Do you understand?”  
  
Minho nods.  
  
Jinki’s up the stairs a moment later, Changmin and Junsu trailing behind. “The wolves downstairs aren’t coming up here; Yoochun’s making sure of it.” Jinki says. “Is that what I think it is?”  
  
It’s rare. Very rare, and Yunho’s only met one other wolf that had it and she’s long since died, ripped apart by wolves warring over her. Junsu slips into the room, going straight for Sulli and ignoring Minho growls, sitting down beside the wolf and pulling her close, heedless of the mess that Yunho now knows isn’t just sweat.  
  
“Calm down,” Yunho orders, “Junsu’s a mated wolf, he isn’t going to do anything.”  
  
“Jesus, Joseph, and Mary,” Changmin says, “holy shit. Is she—is—“  
  
As Junsu starts to hum, the scents lessens and she and Minho both calm down as Junsu’s submissive wolf starts to absorb what feelings and emotions he can. He’s such a trooper, Yunho thinks, in fact he’s quite sure there’s never been a more exemplary submissive wolf. It’s actually quite alarming how fast everyone calms down—it should no be possible.  
  
“Oh my god,” Changmin finishes.  
  
But Junsu’s another problem for another. They have more pressing matters than a magical submissive.  
  
“Call the cottage owner,” Yunho says to no one in particular (Jaejoong’s the one that pulls out his phone,) “they need to mate as soon as we can get them there. We’ll be lucky if every wolf in the country hasn’t smelled her by now.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Changmin whispers. “Hyung, you know what’ll happen if they—“  
  
“I know,” Yunho knows, “but I also know what will happen if they don’t. There hasn’t been a—a wolf like this in centuries. Every single un-mated wolf this side of the pacific is going to come and challenge Minho for her if they don’t mate. We’ll deal with—with what comes after mating later.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Changmin echoes.  
  
“If that’s all you’re going to say, go back downstairs and help Yoochun.”  
  
Apparently, Changmin thinks this is a good idea, because he turns on his heel and marches back to the living room, mouth agape. Yunho hears him begin to explain the situation and he resulting moans from the other wolfs. Jealously? Want? Lust? Maybe all three.  
  
Yunho turns back to Minho. “This is what is going to happen. You’re going to go back to your room and pack a bag for several days. When we’ve confirmed that the cottage is free for our use, Jaejoong and I are going to drive you and Sulli there. You cannot mate with her until we get to the house and I give you the order that it is okay to do so. Do you understand?”  
  
Minho nods.  
  
“Go.”  
  
“Are you really okay with this? There hasn’t been a—well. Do you want me to call Eric?”  
  
“Yes,” Yunho nods, “but make it clear I do not need help. I don’t want any more wolves around her than necessary. If I take Changmin and Junsu with me will you be able to handle to pack? I don’t want anyone following.”  
  
“Yoochun and I can handle them just fine,” Jinki says, and his smile is encouraging.  
  
In a moment, it’s just Jaejoong lingering outside the door. The pheromones and Wolf Things tingling in the air are finally slipping past his guard and making him extremely horny. “Cottage is free,” Jaejoong murmurs, as Yunho’s arms come around him and breathes in his mate’s scent to clear his mind.  
  
“Thank god.”  
  
“They’re gonna have a—the pack is going to have—“  
  
“Yeah,” Yunho agrees. But he’d rather that than challengers showing up at their door every minute and Minho taking all of them until he was too tired to fight any longer and was killed. They’ll deal with the consequences later.  
  
Suddenly, the reason the Matron had tried so hard to hold onto Sulli makes a lot more sense. Though he has no idea how no one has smelled her until now. One arm still around Jaejoong he digs his mate’s phone out of his back pocket and dials a number by heart.  
  
“Yunho?”  
  
“Siwon. Are you at your house? I was hoping to talk to Song—to Victoria.” She’d only just decided on a new name and Yunho is determined to get used to it as soon as possible.  
  
“Yeah, I think she’s sleeping but I’ll check. Is this about that weird scent in the air?”  
  
“Is it already all the way down to you?”  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Sulli.”  
  
Siwon swears.  
  
Yunho listens to him walk up some stairs and knock on a door. There’s an exchange of Mandarin before Zhou Mi’s voice chirps happily into Yunho’s ear. “I’m sorry for waking you,” Yunho apologizes.  
  
“That’s fine. We were up.”  
  
“I just need—I wanted to ask Victoria about Sulli. More about the reason the Matron wanted her so badly. She—well you can probably smell it.”  
  
“A little, yes. She’s—?”  
  
Well, Yunho thinks he’s going to have to say the word out loud at some point. “She’s—yes.” Jaejoong gives him an encouraging squeeze. “Fertile.”  
  
 _It’s okay. It’s been centuries since the last female wolf like this has been alive._  Technically, all female werewolves are fertile, though it’s incredible difficult to get one pregnant, and even if one were to become pregnant, changing into a wolf kills the baby, no exceptions. Unless the wolf is like Sulli, magically able to resist the change every month and keep the baby safe. The flip side is the unmistakable pheromones that draw every unmated male to her in an urge to procreate and a 100% guarantee of pregnancy, should any mating occur.  
  
There’s more quiet murmuring over the line before Zhou Mi says, “Victoria thought you were aware of it, which is why she didn’t say anything.”  
  
“I had no idea,” Yunho admits, “how—ask her how no one’s smelled anything until now.”  
  
Another pause.  
  
“Victoria used her magic to mask the scent.”  
  
Of course, Yunho thinks. That makes sense. Victoria is certainly powerful enough a  _wu_  to do so.  
  
“Would you like us to come up there? She doesn’t mind doing it again. She--she's not sure why Sulli's smell is so powerful, it's never been this strong. It shouldn't be without a <i>wu</i> there.”  
  
For a moment, Yunho considers it. But it won’t fix the problem and he doesn’t want them to have to come up here every time—every time this happens to Sulli. She has a mate, and it’s best Yunho let nature take it’s course. “No,” he says, relaxing a bit more with each gentle rub to the small of his back, “no, that’s alright. But thank you. I don’t know much about this though, so if Victoria knows anything else…”  
  
Jaejoong sneaks in a gentle kiss before Zhou Mi talks again. “Just that it’ll help her if she’s mated. Are you going to let them?”  
  
“I must.” He must, he tells himself firmly, he must or their pack will never survive the onslaught of attacks that will follow.  
  
Zhou Mi hums, “Well, if you change your mind, let us know.”  
  
They end the call, Yunho promising Siwon he’d call if he needed help or other mated wolves that wouldn’t be tempted to jump Sulli the second they saw her. Siwon swears to stay away, which Yunho appreciates since the other Alpha has been without a mate for some time and is probably one of the few wolves that might be able to beat Yunho in a fight. But he also has impeccable control over his wolf—perhaps even more so than Eric—and so his promise means Yunho doesn’t have to worry about it at all.  
  
He slides Jaejoong’s cellphone back into his pocket and on a whim, leaves his hand there, resting back against the wall and gripping his mate’s ass like it might actually calm him down.  
  
“Not calming  _me_  down,” Jaejoong grumbles, pressing his crotch into Yunho’s.  
  
“Jaejoong, please.”  
  
“Your hands are on my butt. I am so  _aroused_  by everything right now I can barely think straight.”  
  
“Imagine how all the unmated wolves downstairs feel. Imagine how  _Minho and Sulli_  feel.”  
  
Yunho raises an eyebrow. He’s feeling it too, and he knows Jaejoong is feeling how much Yunho wants this and that’s not helping at all. But he’s Alpha, and he’s got to make sure they get to the cottage and no one dies in the process. “I know,” Jaejoong grumbles, “I know.”  
  
“I love you. I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
Several images of things Jaejoong wants flash through their bond and Yunho laughs, kissing his mate and sending several, very detailed images back, grinning when they make his mate shudder. “Deal.” They kiss until Minho comes out of his room, bag in hand.  
  
“Wait downstairs,” Yunho orders.  
  
Junsu is still holding onto Sulli. “Let’s get you dressed, pretty girl. Cover some of this scent.” Between Junsu and Jaejoong, they manage to get her into some clothes. Pants, shirt, sweat shirt, hat, and they wrap a blanket around her just to be safe. She’s out of it, ensconced in her own scent and need for anyone (her mate,) to touch her, make her feel better. Junsu carries her down the stairs, cooing into her ear as she whines against the confinement of the cloth. Jaejoong’s guides them carefully as Yunho flanks them, eyes burning golden they pass in front of the living room.  
  
Yoochun and Changmin have their arms crossed, growling at the wolves who are backed into a corner and being watched by the mated alpha they’d rescued. He has his arms wrapped tightly around a young wolf—younger than Minho—who’s growling and clearly not in control of himself because of the smell.  
  
Yunho nods to the mated alpha as they pass (and to his mate who’s holding onto two other wolves that are more in control but still clearly affected.) He can thank them properly later.  
  
“Yoochun?”  
  
His fourth sidles up to them.  
  
“Have Boa pack some things for us?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Anything walks onto our property with any sort of ill intent, you warn them off. If they don’t listen, you kill it. Understand?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Yoochun doesn’t even blink at the order. This is about pack. No one messes with pack, especially not other wolves. Besides which, once they’re at the cottage the wolves will follow the scent there and Yunho will be the one to deal with them.  
  
His phone beeps and he glances at the screen as they get into the car. It’s from Eric.  
  
 _Congratulations!!_  
  
Yunho snarls, tossing the phone at Changmin at he slides into the front seat. Jaejoong gets into the back with Junsu, Sulli, and Minho, providing a buffer between the yet-to-be-mated pair.  
  
“He’s just saying that because he knows you can handle this.”  
  
“Don’t like it,” Yunho says.  
  
“Want me to reply sarcastically?”  
  
“Just leave it. He knows I’m too busy to respond.”  
  
Sulli starts to whimper once they’re on the highway. She squirms in her seat, moaning obscenely and Yunho doesn’t even want to know what she’s doing with her hands, her face a sheen of sweat. Jaejoong’s only just managing to hold Minho back, his teeth gnashing as he tries to keep himself under control.  
  
Five minutes of a drive that’s painfully slow (because the last thing they need right now is to be pulled over,) and Minho slams his hand against the window, the glass spidering though thankfully staying intact.  
  
“ _Sit on your hands_!” Yunho roars, and tries not to feel bad when everyone in the car does it, except for Jaejoong. Junsu probably doesn’t mind, and Changmin can be surprisingly understanding, even if he does growl. It takes an extreme amount of effort for Yunho to not mind.  
  
“Minho, it’s only a few minutes more. We’re not taking you away from her. No one is. But you have to be in a safe place. Do you understand me? For her to be safe you have to wait. Just a little longer.”  
  
He keeps his eyes on the road, glancing in the rearview mirror, counting the minutes as they get closer to the cottage before he catches a whiff of it.  
  
Another wolf.  
  
“Changmin!” Jaejoong says. Panic is edging into their bond and Yunho sends along what comfort he can.  
  
“I smell him. He’s running. But I don’t think he knows where we’re going.”  
  
Because he’d be waiting to head them off, which means it isn’t anyone from the Marrok’s pack and it isn’t anyone from Siwon’s pack because both of them know of the cottage.  
  
 _A loner_? Jaejoong asks.  
  
 _Let’s hope_. A loner is a lot easier to deal with than someone from a pack. A pack always brings repercussions.  
  
There isn’t enough room in the car for any of them to change, but even so, the wolf besides doesn’t even seem as strong as Yoochun, so Yunho thinks they have good odds at staving the lone wolf off and getting Minho and Sulli into the house safely.  
  
Changmin propels himself out of the car before Yunho even has it in park, and in a second he’s face to face with the wolf, heading him off.  
  
“Get them inside,” he growls, “I’ve got this.”  
  
Yunho’s not entirely convinced he does, but he feels better when Jaejoong relinquishes his hold on Sulli and stands next to Changmin, arms crossed.  _You need to control Minho until it’s safe_ , Jaejoong thinks into their bond, and his mind is set. He’s also correct, as Yunho should have expected.  
  
“Inside,” Yunho orders, and keeps a firm hold on Minho’s arm as Junsu carries Sulli through the cottage door. “Now, Minho! Do you really want to fight a wolf right now?”  
  
“He wants her.”  
  
“Changmin and Jaejoong will deal with him. If you go inside and mate then it won’t be an issue anymore.”  
  
Well, it won’t be as large of an issue, Yunho amends to himself. Certainly there will still be a lot of unmated wolfs looking to prove themselves better mates than Minho but they will be few and far between—and most likely crazy. The real problem will be afterwards, when they have—once there is—  
  
 _You can’t even think it_ , Jaejoong scoffs, but it’s affectionate. He understands why Yunho’s having a hard time wrapping his head around all of this.  
  
It’s  _so rare_.  
  
The cottage seems untouched since the last time they’d been there but Yunho knows they aren’t the only people that rent this on occasion. Junsu has Sulli in the shower already, rinsing the sweat and scent off of her as she clings to him, whimpering against the need in her body. She trembles when she sees Minho and Yunho has to put a hand on the other wolf’s arm to keep him from lunging into the spray.  
  
“Almost. Wait another moment. Junsu, dry her off, that’s enough.”  
  
Minho is devouring her body with his eyes, constant growling now slipping out of his lips, breathing harsh, especially when Junsu wraps a towel around her skin and leads her out of the bathroom first.  
  
“Look at me,” Yunho orders.  
  
Minho’s incredibly far gone, his eyes practically white, though he is at least aware enough to listen.  
  
“I know you love her. I understand you’ve both wanted this, but you had better take good care of her or I will rip you apart myself. Am I understood?”  
  
Minho nods.  
  
“Say it, Choi Minho. In a full sentence.”  
  
“I will take care of her.”  
  
Satisfied, Yunho releases the hold he has on Minho’s arm and let’s him step into the room. When Junsu lets go of Sulli, she falls straight into Minho’s arms, whimpering, sweat already collecting on her body again. Yunho watches as Minho wraps his arm around her, whispers into ear as she moans his name, and then as she submits, tilting her head back and allowing Minho to drag his nose up the length of her neck.  
  
“Junsu, out.”  
  
Junsu’s already half way out the door, so the order is more for Minho to know they’re being left along—not that he would care, but Yunho’s isn’t taking any chances. He shuts the door firmly behind them and then the two of them sprint back outside.  
  
The wolf that had followed them is no where to be scene, but there had been a bit of a struggle since there’s blood dripping off Changmin’s face. It’s not his own, because Junsu would have freaked out and left Sulli to her own devices if his mate had been hurt, so Yunho can only assume it’s the stray’s.  
  
“He won’t be coming back,” Changmin says smugly, and Jaejoong’s grinning as he comes to stand underneath Yunho’s arm. Junsu licks at Changmin’s face until it’s clean, the two of them clearly having a conversation in their bond because their eyes are speaking volumes.  
  
For a moment, Yunho let Changmin feel how proud he was of him, before he turns his attentions to his own mate. “You’re not hurt?”  
  
“Not a scratch,” Jaejoong promises, “does that warrant a kiss?”  
  
“You can have a kiss whenever you’d like.” One kiss turns into two, into three and Yunho doesn’t stop until he feels Changmin’s hand on his shoulder. His Third looks as disheveled as Yunho feels, the pheromones leaking from the cottage finally too much to bear.  
  
“House or car?” Changmin asks. It’s very nice of him to offer, Yunho thinks.  
  
“House,” Yunho says, and it’s more for safety. Minho won’t get mad at Yunho if he finds out, but because Minho and Changmin are sort of friends it blurs the boundaries for them a little. Changmin and Junsu settle onto the hood of the car to keep watch and Yunho takes a moment to pulse gratitude down the pack link to the submissive and his wonderful mate before he turns his attentions elsewhere.  
  
Yunho practically lifts Jaejoong up, his mate laughing in his ear, and into the cottage. They steer clear of the upstairs and collapse onto the couch. Jaejoong wants to give them privacy, though, and because they don’t want to be influenced by what’s going on upstairs any more than they already are. They only kiss once before Yunho pulls Jaejoong into the forest in his mind. They do this now and again when they don’t want to disturb the pack or when they want each other and there’s a lot of people in the house. Physically, their bodies won’t be moving as they lay prone, cuddled, but they will be having sex in their inner sanctuaries, and it doesn’t mean anything different or even feel any different.  
  
Yunho has a treehouse in his forest now, high up in the largest tree that somewhere between a maple and a willow, with pillows and blankets and candles that never burn out. It’s for the two of them, a place no one else will ever see, and neither of them waste time. He blinks his eyes and their clothes disappear.  
  
“Gonna dress me in something sexy?” Jaejoong asks, batting his eyelashes.  
  
“Don’t need to,” Yunho says.  
  
Their lips attach and don’t come apart until Yunho pushes Jaejoong onto the pillows and slides into him and Jaejoong throws his head back to gasp for air. There’s less of a pull from the couple that mating in the real world, so they can take their time, Yunho drawing it out, everything echoing in their bond, back and forth, back and forth, until they’re feeling the sensations the other is feeling and it doesn’t take long until they’re wrecked.  
  
When Yunho wakes up on the cramped cottage couch, Jaejoong’s passed out on top of him still. They’re a sticky mess.  
  
But upstairs is silent and the scent has lessened considerably, which is a huge relief. He maneuvers Jaejoong carefully, pressing kisses into his cheek as his mate snuffles in his sleep, before arranging him around a few pillows.  
  
The bags Boa had packed for them are sitting in the doorway, which means Changmin had enough foresight to put them there. They’ll be making use of the car now that Yunho’s awake, and he takes a moment to check the pack bonds to be sure. He gets a flash of Changmin ripping Junsu’s shirt to shreds before he shuts them out. Yunho will leave them be for a time.  
  
He wants to shower, but just changes his clothes instead, wiping himself down with a rag. There are a few packages of ramyun in the cupboard and he pulls it out. He can at least make that. He wishes he could let Minho and Sulli have time to themselves, but it’s still far to risky. Just because they’ve mated, doesn’t mean the wolves that had started towards the scent were going to stop now. They’ll have to wait to have a honeymoon (a wedding, most likely,) until much later. Right now, they need guards.  
  
Jaejoong’s waking up and Yunho brings over two bowls, setting one in front of his mate before diving into the second, feet tucked underneath him.  
  
“Gross,” Jaejoong pulls at this pants.  
  
“Bags in the hallway,” Yunho says, mouth full.  
  
“Grosser,” Jaejoong pokes his cheek. “Swallow first.”  
  
Yunho leers, but his mate turns before he can see. Though he can sense Jaejoong roll his eyes into their bond; it only makes Yunho laugh.  
  
There’s still steam rising from the noodles when Jaejoong comes back in sweatpants and a sweater, flashes of skin peeking out. His mate leans in for a kiss before he attacks his food and Yunho is only too happy to comply.  
  
“They must be passed out upstairs.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Are Changmin and Junsu still outside?”  
  
Yunho gives him a flash of what he’d seen through his link to them and it makes Jaejoong chuckle. For a moment, his mate considers interrupting them, just to piss Changmin off, but then he thinks better of it. They’ve had enough frustration in one day for a life time, no need to add to it.  
  
“Not yet, anyway,” Jaejoong says smugly.  
  
“Some day you’re going to interrupt them enough to finally get Junsu irritated and then what will you do?”  
  
“Junsu will always love me,” Jaejoong sniffs, “and if that does indeed change you can fix it for me.”  
  
“I see how it is.”  
  
Mutually, they agree to stop, because if their bantering continues it will only lead to sex. And they need to keep watch. They can feel a few more wolves drawing closer to the cottage that are crazy enough to continue on despite the scent that had made a distinct change from  _available_  to  _mated_. Yunho does steal another kiss, however, and it makes him feel better.  
  
Jaejoong finishes his ramyun first, dumping the bowl in the sink before sitting beside Yunho and making face every time he slurps a little too loud. He pulls out his phone and beings typing, Yunho able to ignore the first two minutes before his curiosity is too great.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Making a list.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Preparation”  
  
Still confused, Yunho leans over Jaejoong’s shoulder. He doesn’t really feel like prying into their bond to figure out Jaejoong’s meaning. His mate likes the sound of his own voice anyway, so there’s no harm in wanting it said out loud.  
  
“Preparation?”  
  
“Yes,” Jaejoong says, smiling, “for little wolf cubs.”


End file.
